


Tied To You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Angst, Blood Magic, F/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione, Luna, and Ginny should have known better than to dabble in ancient spellbooks.





	Tied To You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was accidental marriage. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.
> 
> Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

“Ginny,” Hermione giggled, sipping at her wine. “I don’t think we should be playing around with the spells in that book.”  
  
Ginny laughed. “Luna is supervising, right, Luna?” She turned to the blonde, who was staring at the ceiling in concentration.  
  
“It doesn’t look like it,” Hermione said, arching a brow.  
  
“Hermione, relax, it’ll be fine,” Ginny assured her, sipping at her own wine as she flipped through the pages of the spell book.  
  
“Bondings are a serious magic,” Luna said dreamily. She smiled at her two girlfriends before looking back at the ceiling. “Hermione, love, you have nargles.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Luna,” Hermione said, dismissing her comment. Something in her gut told her this was a bad idea, and she tried to make heads or tails of the feelings. When Ginny had suggested a girls’ night in, she had been all for it. Wine and laughter, who wouldn’t want that? But when Ginny pulled out an old spellbook, Hermione began to worry.  
  
“Oooh, look,” Ginny said. “This one should tell us who our soulmates are.” She looked at the two excitingly. “Let’s do it.”  
  
“Ginny,” Hermione said, warningly.   
  
“Come on, it’ll be great,” Ginny exclaimed.   
  
“I already know who my soulmate is, but if you insist on doing it,” Luna said airly.   
  
Ginny cleared her throat. “ _Anima Vinculum Revelare_.”   
  
A bright green light filled the room, flashing brightly before exploding into sparks. A bright, flaming name appeared in front of each girl.   
  
“Awh, mine says Harry!” Ginny exclaimed, giggling.  
  
“And Ron is mine,” Luna said.   
  
Hermione looked at the name in front of hers in confusion. “He’s dead.”  
  
“Who is it?” Ginny asked, looking over.  
  
“Regulus,” Hermione said softly.  
  
“As in Regular Black? Sirius’ brother?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Yes,” Hermione said, confused. “What does that mean?”  
  
The three names faded from view, and Hermione hissed, grabbing her left hand. Looking down, she saw a mark had branded itself around her ring finger. “What in Merlin’s name!” she exclaimed.  
  
“I have one too!” Ginny cried out.   
  
“And there’s mine,” Luna said happily.  
  
“Ginny, what the bloody hell did you do!” Hermione demanded to know.  
  
“It was just a soulmate reveal spell,” Ginny said, holding her hands up in defence. “I didn’t do anything.”  
  
“No, it was a soul bond reveal,” Luna commented. “That one bonds you to your soul bond.”  
  
“Bonds?” Hermione asked, her voice shaking.  
  
“Yes, like marriage. Ron and Harry likely having matching marks.”  
  
Ginny’s eyes widened. “My mum's going to murder me, Hermione.”  
  
“Well, mine clearly is faulty since Regulus is dead.”  
  
“He must not be,” Luna said. “The spell wouldn’t have worked if he wasn’t.”  
  
“What?” Hermione asked, her throat going dry.  
  
“Shit, I have to find Harry,” Ginny said, standing up. “Sorry, girls.” She turned on the spot, Disapparating.  
  
“I suppose I should find Ron,” Luna said, standing. “Don’t worry, Hermione; it’ll work out.” Luna smiled at her before Disapparating.  
  
“So much for girls’ night in,” Hermione muttered. She looked down at the mark imprinted on her skin. Apparently Regulus Black was alive somewhere… and they were bonded.   
  
“Well, shite,” she said, pouring herself another glass of wine.


End file.
